


Agreeing to Disagree

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small epilogue for S1, Ep 14, 'Eyes'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreeing to Disagree

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

"Looks like things are back to normal," Ivanova stated in a mild voice as she and Sinclair watched Garibaldi and Lennier zoom off down the corridor on a motorbike.

Sinclair just nodded, then smiled and shook his head. "Normal. Sometimes I wonder what that would be like."

"Well, this is normal for us. Normal for anyone else…." Ivanova shrugged. "I couldn't say what that was like, Commander."

As the transport tube started to move, Sinclair looked at his second in his command. "How are you, Susan?"

"I'm fine," Ivanova replied truthfully. "Thank you."

"Good. And you're welcome."

"Commander, can I ask you something?" Ivanova said after a while.

Sinclair nodded. "Sure."

"What you said before, when you wouldn't accept my resignation…did you mean it?"

"Which part?" Sinclair asked in a tone of amusement.

"That…." Ivanova took a deep breath. "That I'm too important…to you."

Sinclair frowned. "I never said that."

Ivanova stared at him. "Yes, sir, you did."

"No, I didn't."

Ivanova caught the undertone of amusement in his voice. "I will have you know, Commander, I have an excellent memory. You said you would never let me leave the station and that I was too important to you."

Sinclair shoved his hands into his pockets and stared straight ahead. "I think you must have misheard me, Lieutenant Commander."

"Perhaps we should agree to disagree," Ivanova said, looking ahead as well. "Sir."

Sinclair risked a sideways glance, then bumped Ivanova's shoulder gently with his. "I agree."

Ivanova ignored him. "Very good, sir."

"But on this occasion, you were right," Sinclair admitted. "That was what I said."

Ivanova smiled and bumped him back. "Thank you…Jeff."

FIN


End file.
